


A Passage in Time

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Prompt Collection [23]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Engagement, Fade to Black, Happy Ending, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Top Tony Stark, Vacation, and a Night, sorry about that, submissive Stephen Strange, very very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Tony takes Stephen on a nice beach vacation to get away from the cold winter. Other things happen. Like an engagement.





	A Passage in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Another Anon-prompt, which I used as an excuse for shameless fluff with a high sugar content:  
>  _tony and stephen taking a much needed vacation on a small stretch of remote and private beach with a quaint little cottage tony owns. just having fun in the ocean, sunbathing, skinny dipping at night, making love beneath the stars. just pure and simple bliss of being able to enjoy one another uninterrupted_
> 
> This is a short sequel to [In the Wake of Adversity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379252/chapters/38334566/), if you want to read more about the black silk, but can be read alone. It continues the light d/s themes brought up in the second chapter of that story - and makes a little bit more explicit, but still very tame - but otherwise it’s just pure fluff with an annoying lack of sex because I still can’t write that. So if you like a hint of bondage with a slightly submissive Stephen you might enjoy this one. Sorry for the fade to black when things get interesting.
> 
> The title, just like its predecessor, was taken from a song by _Dead Can Dance_.

“Stephen?” Tony spoke his name quietly but Stephen was too immersed in his book to even look up. A short “Hmm?” was his only reaction.

But when nothing came afterwards he looked up - only to be captivated by the look on Tony’s face. The book suddenly forgotten he focused his whole attention on the man before him. _Kneeling_ before him. “What? How? Why?”

Tony laughed. “Don’t get all worked up, love, this is not an proposal. At least not of the sorts you’re probably thinking of right now.” Tony held out his right hand, waiting.

 _What a shame_ , Stephen thought before he could get himself under control. It took him only a moment to switch gears and put his left hand into Tony’s waiting one. The gesture was familiar by now and he knew what was now coming. Time to get ‘undressed’ as he’d started to call it in his mind when Tony unwrapped the black silk bindings form his arms on the end of the day.

“It’s already time?” he asked uncertainly. Pleasantly tired after hours out in the sun and a few hours lazing around with an interesting book he’d lost all concept of time. But it was already dark outside, so…

“Not quite. But I want to take you out into the ocean and they would get in the way.” Tony slowly started to unwrap the silk. He always took his time, making sure to touch every bit of newly exposed skin. When he was finished he pressed a kiss right onto the pulse point. He smirked when he felt Stephen’s pulse jump under his lips. “Eager, aren’t we?”

The time for pretense was long over; Stephen had given up telling himself that he wasn’t completely in love with Tony months ago. “Always.” He put his trembling hand on Tony’s face and bent down to capture his mouth in a kiss. A moment later he slid off the couch to join Tony on the carpeted floor of their beach refugium. “What do you have in mind?” He held out his right arm and Tony started to loosen the silk. He had his own ideas and was curious if they were more or less the same.

“A little bit of night swimming,” was the answer, accompanied by a suggestive wink and Stephen smiled. _Exactly_ what he had had in mind.

“And afterwards?”

“I’m open to suggestions. I’ve been told that I’m too dominant and need to learn to let other people make the decisions.”

 _Who told you that?_ Stephen just cocked an eyebrow, unimpressed. Everytime Stephen wanted to take charge Tony was more than willing to let him do with him and his body as he pleased. But it was true that Tony more often than not took the lead in their love life and it was done by mutual agreement. Most of the time Stephen _liked_ it when Tony told him what to do in bed. Or other places. Especially since coming back from over a year as a ghost he reveled in being held down and gently be put into his place. The black silk around his wrists had become so much more than just an exercise in getting him used to have something more or less permanently around his wrists and arms. The braces he would get someday would give him better support and maybe even stop the shaking. But in the meantime? Black silk bonds it was and Stephen had been the one to react in an unexpected way the first time Tony had put them on him. That night had been _memorable_ and Tony, after a short period of adjustment, had reveled in his new role.

It worked amazingly well and Stephen didn’t take kindly to people needlessly criticizing things about Tony.  


They would talk about it another time, Stephen would make sure of that. Right now they were on a time-out, far away from reality, and he didn’t want anything to interfere with their hard-won vacation. “Then I decide to let you decide,” he said after a moment of consideration and made sure to relax his body even more into Tony’s direction. “I’m yours, so do with me whatever you want.” Tony had a wonderful, wicked imagination and had surprised Stephen quite a few times so far.

He was rewarded with a beautiful smile that lit up Tony’s whole face and eyes. Stephen breath caught, as always when he was confronted with all the love and adoration Tony felt for him. He could only hope that his own face could convey even a fraction of the same emotions. Tony carefully removed the last of the silk before kissing his right hand. “Come here,” he murmured and Stephen followed willingly into the embrace. He shivered as Tony’s hands found their way under the loose, sleeveless tunic he wore and began to stroke his back and sides. “You’re going to me mine later.” There was a growl in Tony’s voice and Stephen shivered in anticipation. It had been far too long since the last time they had a whole night just for each other and now they had three days.

“I already am,” he whispered back. “Completely and forever.”

Through countless timelines, through death and beyond.

“You romantic idiot.” Tony took his time in kissing him while caressing his body everywhere he could reach, except where Stephen really wanted him to touch him. Typical. He must have communicated his dismay somehow because he got another laugh before Tony disentangled himself and stood up. “Later,” he promised and held out a hand to help him up. “I wanted to take you out into the ocean in the middle of the night for ages and now’s the time. Come on, Stephen.”

Despite his age, the implants and all the pain that came with them Tony still was incredibly strong and had no problems with pulling Stephen up. He could probably _carry_ Stephen anywhere he wished, even without the aid of the armor. So far Stephen had kept his fantasies along those lines a closely guarded secret but more and more often he thought about confessing them. By the looks Tony gave him it was clear he suspected something anyway.

The walk to the waterline was short and they took it in silence, with their hands entwined. Atypically for Tony he also stayed silent as they both undressed but as usual he was the first to finish. Instead of watching Stephen struggle with his clothes he looked out into the ocean.

“I’d love to take you right here, under the stars. But the sand would get everywhere and we don’t need that drama. And underwater sex is not what they told me it would be. I’m not subjecting you to _that_.” Tony shuddered theatrically and finally turned around to look at Stephen in all his naked glory. Including scars and trembling hands. He didn’t say anything about the way Stephen was rubbing his left wrist; he wasn’t used to have it bare anymore and he missed the slight extra stability the silk bonds gave him.

Stephen needed only a moment of contemplation. It would hurt nobody and barely required any effort on his part. He closed his eyes, forced his aching wrists to move the right way, and…

“One nice spot on the beach, guaranteed sand free,” he said, looking at his work. A rather big spot of beach where the sand had been magically forced to stay put, no matter what might be done with it. “And don’t tell me you don’t have everything else stashed somewhere. I know you.” A blanket, lubrication and whatever else Tony had deemed necessary for this little excursion. Knowing him there was half a house hidden behind the rocks around them.

Tony beamed at him. “Have I told you lately how much I love your magic?”

Stephen smiled back. “Once or twice.” _It’s nothing you couldn’t have done yourself, once upon a time_ , he didn’t add. Those bridges had long since burned down and been washed away. “You can get everything ready here and meet me in the water later.” Without another glance in Tony’s direction he strode into the warm water and didn’t stop until he could barely stand anymore. He tilted his head back and stared up into the night sky. Waiting. For Tony. And whatever else his devious partner might have in store for him.

He half expected a half-serious complaint about leaving Tony to do all the work but to his surprise Tony stayed silent once again. Something was up, Stephen was more and more sure of that. Since the moment Tony had hesitantly brought up the possibility of getting away for a few days - _no phones, no internet, not even FRIDAY, Stephen, I promise. I just want to spent some time with you and you alone_ \- Stephen had the nagging feeling that there was more to the whole getaway than escape from the hellish cold of a New York winter. Just before, when he’d seen Tony on his knees before him, he’d thought he had finally figured it out but of course Tony had to surprise him once again.

“What is he up to?” he asked the stars above in a near silent whisper.

He felt more than heard Tony’s approach so he wasn’t surprised when he was once again taken into an embrace. Tony tended to hold on to him whenever possible, something that had started the moment Stephen had come back and which had only escalated from there. Since Stephen had learned to love being held at the same time it worked out wonderfully. Tony took them a little bit further toward the shore so that he could stand more securely. “Relax, I’ve got you.”

With his head on Tony’s shoulder it was even nicer to look up to the stars. “We were up there,” he finally said when Tony fell silent once again.

“Hmm.”

“It was beautiful.”

“And deadly.” Tony’s hold tightened, as always when he was reminded about the time Stephen had died in his arms. Stephen wanted to turn around to stand up but Tony held on and told him wordlessly to stay put. He bent down to whisper into Stephen’s ear: “But, yes, beautiful. Do you remember? We had our first argument out there, among the stars.” He laughed, even if it sounded a little bit forced, and, after a moment, Stephen joined him.

“It was almost romantic,” he allowed. “Aside from everything that was not.”

“The stars gave me you.” That wasn’t strictly true but Stephen didn’t care. The quietly spoken words were full of meaning and emotion. Stephen could feel tears threatening. He had no idea how to react since he still didn’t know what Tony wanted from him.

“If you want anything from me tonight you might want to change your approach,” he finally said and hated himself for still sounding a little bit choked. He finally closed his eyes, unwilling to let Tony see how glassy they were.

“I have you exactly where and how I want you.” Tony pressed a kiss against his temple while the hand not holding him in place wandered down to come to rest low on his stomach. Stephen’s interest was there, definitely, but his body hadn’t quite gotten the memo yet. He wasn’t worried. They had all the time in the world.

“Ready and willing to let you do anything to me?”

“Happy and relaxed, only in minimal discomfort.” Tony resisted any attempt to lighten the mood so this was important. Stephen had known that before, of course, but only now he began to fully understand the gravity of the situation. As if woken by Tony’s words his left wrist gave a slight twinge. He suppressed a sigh.

“Why are we here, Tony?” he finally asked the question that had been taunting him for the whole day.

“This is the closest we can come to the stars and be alone,” Tony said instead of answering. “If I could I would take you back out there to do it right but this is the next best thing.”

 _Yes._ Stephen finally knew for sure where this was going. He hadn’t been wrong before, just a little bit too early. Slowly he turned around and stood up. Tony immediately shifted his hands so that he could still hold onto him. He gently brushed a strand of wet hair out of Stephen’s face. He looked nervous and a little afraid. “Will you marry me?”

A thousand answers, a few of them quite sharp, were on the tip of his tongue but in the end, Stephen decided against all of them and went for a simple “Yes”. He leaned in and whispered it against Tony’s lips just before kissing him, trusting Tony to hold them steady in the water while his hands explored the familiar body all over again.

A few minutes later Tony, who, as almost always, just knew what was going on in Stephen’s mind, carried him out of the water and laid him down on the waiting blanket on the beach. “I love you,” he said over and over again while putting a pliant Stephen into the black silk again. He repeated it as he, after careful preparation, finally pushed into Stephen while carefully holding on to his wrists. “I’m never letting you go again.”

Stephen, overwhelmed by pleasure and his own emotions still managed a “likewise” while wrapping his legs around Tony’s waist to hold him close.

The sound of Tony’s laugh echoing across the beach was the most wonderful sound in the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> [Original post.](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/180248000616/tony-and-stephen-taking-a-much-needed-vacation-on/) This was posted on/for Stephen's birthday (18.11.) and I wanted to give him something nice. Like Tony and a nice beach vacation.


End file.
